


You're a Squirter, Daisy

by CriticalAbuse



Series: [MCU Kink Bingo] Shades of QuakeRider [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Porn Mention, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sex is Daisy-centric, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: So, as it turns out, not a myth.





	You're a Squirter, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> My third attempt at smut and first finished!  
> I don't have a beta! So sorry not sorry?  
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr.  
> Don't worry. I hate the title too.  
> Thank you for reading!

“You’re a squirter, Daisy.”

“What?”

“You’re a--”

“I heard you the first time.”

Falling silent, Robbie tried but failed to hide an amused smirk as he waited.

“Squirting’s a myth,” Daisy sighed at last into his chest, her evident uncertainty wavering into something more akin to her usual confident snark. “Propagated by the porn industry to **reward** men for giving women mind-blowing sex. No one's actually proven--”

“Oh, yeah? I have all the proof I need right here.” Grinning and trying not to let the indirect compliment go to his head, Robbie stroked Daisy's hair, his hand coming to appreciatively cup and tilt her chin up in order to admire her. "And that's not the first time."

Except, red-faced and shrinking under his loving stare, Daisy shied away.

Clearly, it had been naive wishful thinking that he hadn’t noticed the _first_ time, especially since Robbie had admittedly been using a sex toy on her at the time as they'd been experimenting in bed.

Too deep into her pussy to have  **not**  noticed...

One moment orgasming - riding the waves of pleasure as her walls clenched around the vibrating toy pulsating over her very sensitive g-spot, the next Daisy had felt something…  _weird_ as it all suddenly came too much, tumbling and crashing over the edge all thanks to a little push of a button and a higher power setting.

Lasting only a few seconds though - Daisy not allowing herself to fully _enjoy_ it, she'd started to sit up in a panic, already breathless and lightheaded when the toy had suddenly been replaced by Robbie’s mouth, wet and warm on her cunt as he kissed and licked her already soaking pussy. With the moment temporarily forgotten in a single strangled sob - Daisy lost in the new overwhelming sensations that were his lips and tongue exploring her pink folds and humming clit, she'd cum again not too long after, before then making quick work herself on starting to return the favour.

It wasn't until later when they were finally done she remembered; Daisy frowning upon seeing a larger than usual wet patch and--

Had she _peed_ herself?

Scandalised – both embarrassed and grateful he hadn't said anything if he _had_ noticed, Daisy had then done her best to discreetly wash and change the sheets, knowing the sight of her willingly doing laundry would raise unwanted questions.

After that - after researching Kegel exercises, buying a set of Kegel balls and ensuring she (where she could) went to the bathroom before partaking in anymore sexual activities - it thankfully hadn’t happened again.

Namely because she hadn't let it.

Until now.

“Dais…” Feeling his weight shift on the bed beside her, Robbie gently reached and pulled Daisy into his chest, his arm looped around her waist. “Squirting is sexy. It's hot that you--”

“Says who?”

“Porn." Immediately regretting that answer when she didn’t smile-– "And me.”

Out of the two of them, Daisy had always been the one better at using humour to diffuse a situation as well as in self-defence. So, Robbie did what he did best instead other than scowling and getting vengeance, tenderly kissing the exposed stretch of sun-kissed skin at the curve of her shoulder.

“I thought...”

Hand slipping between her legs squeezed tightly together, she sensed Robbie questioningly looking down at her.

“... _oh_. So that’s why you cleaned the sheets that time.”

“You noticed?”

“Yeah. They're our sheets. I just thought... Since you didn't _warn_ me you could that.”

Still learning each other's bodies - both of them still new to this as they discovered sex didn't always have to be hot and heavy and _fast_ like either of them were going to disappear at a moments notice, Robbie up until now thought she'd simply been sparing him and his ego.

 “I've been trying to get you to do it again,” he admitted, absently stroking her side and circling the dip in her hip. “So, that was your first - er, second - time?”

Still blushing but no longer _not_ smiling at least, Daisy nodded.

“Yeah. That we know of. And ever since then, I've been doing all these crazy exercises.”

“Exercises?”

“Err... You know, pelvic muscle stuff.” Deliberately vague as she rolled over, Daisy reached up to entwine her arms around his neck; Robbie looking down on her intrigued but not pressing as she pulled him even closer. “Maybe I'll show you sometime.”

"Yeah, well, you already know my stance on being crushed between your thighs." 

 _"Any where, any time,"_ Daisy recited, smiling into Robbie's mouth as he laughed. "You know that's a myth too, right?"

"Dios, don't tempt me."


End file.
